Lost and Found Hope
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Katrina loses hope but finds love again. Reviews are welcome.
1. Sanctuary of silence

Ichabod's p.o.v

Gentle quiet Spirit

Rest in the Lord

Angel of mercy

Constantly bleeding heart

Easily forgettable invincible person

X marks the spot where you disappeared without a word

Heaven takes you back to the start, the beginning of your existence

A good safe place to hide is inside your mind

Liberated free stallion

Everpresent ghost with an one million dollar smile


	2. Quarter moon

Katrina's p.o.v

A Magdalene Heart

Naked sensitive vulnerability

God's sacrificial lamb

Energetic child of the womb

Lovable tragic hero

One good heart

Visionary from a different lifetime

Easter Sunday Rose

X marks the spot where you made history

Tomorrow's hope

Impending rebirth

Nirvana

Candy-coated blessings

The cross of love and forgiveness


	3. Unsearchable depth

Kyle's p.o.v

Soothing calmness, lighthearted fun, drawing closer to you every hour.

An unsearchable depth is my compassion for you. A bridge

of communication, electric magical chemistry, an undying passion.

Recoverable lost love, one special brief divine connection. Weightless

balloons, December's blessings, our secrets. Your true colors shine like

a rainbow. Your imperfections don't bother me at all. I embrace everything

that makes you to be unique. An unsearchable depth is your love for me. United,

we are able to move mountains.


	4. A Love Worth Dying For

Katrina's p.o.v

Counting stars, these speedy cars are as numerous as the wars in the world.

Where is the Lord when nobody can sing a sweet melody or offer a word of encouragement

for your scars? Your life is a Shakespearean tragedy in the making. Tasting raindrops, your

bloody tears never seem to end. My friend, lover from another different universe, please give

me forever. I am afraid to lose you, beloved rose of the promiseland. Just stay here tonight and

share your burden with me in this twilight zone. You are real close to me now than ever before.

We are one in mind, body and soul until death comes between us. You carry a cross from this

world over to the next. Your dying last breath is a sad love song. You're going nowhere, but up

with the birds. You say that your sacrifice will redeem my lost innocence. Day after day, I find it

hard to dance or dream without you. True blue, you are a love worth dying for every hour.

I desire to be with you in heaven because I believe we belong together. Destiny steals your heart

from me and I am left alone to wander about the earth once again. You experience Easter while

life doesn't move any faster for me. I feel your spirit somewhere nearby and my fear disappears.


	5. Reunion

Scene: The afterlife-Monarch's prison-a world between heaven and hell

Katrina Crane: I miss Ichabod

Kyle Reese: I miss Sarah. A war is coming. We need to warn Sarah and Ichabod.

Katrina: My spells are useless. Monarch took away my powers. I wish I knew a way to reconnect with Sarah and Ichabod.

Kyle (looking up at the sky): We can create a portal

Katrina: We need magic for that

Kyle (shows Katrina magic beans): I have magic beans

Katrina (amazed): Where did you get those beans from?

Kyle (with a smirk): I have connections

Katrina (laughing): Sure

Kyle (throws the beans into a river): These beans will create a portal. The portal will be able to take us back home.

(The portal opens. Hand in hand, Katrina and Kyle jump into it. Monarch (a demon) senses their departure. He catches/misses them)

Scene: Sleepy Hollow

(Action: Katrina and Kyle drop out of the sky. They encounter Henry (Katrina and Ichabod's son), Cromartie and the headless horseman)

Katrina (embraces Henry): Hello, my son

Kyle (confused): What?! He's old enough to be your grandpa

Katrina (stroking Henry's hair): He has the heart of child though

Henry (resists Katrina): Mother, you are dead to me. You never wanted me. Why should I love you?

Katrina (choked up): Henry, I know how much you hurt. I truly do love you. I apologize for neglecting you.

Henry (to Cromartie and the headless horseman): Kill them..

(Obediently, Cromartie and the horseman go after Katrina and Kyle)

Kyle (grabbing hold of Katrina's hand): Come with me if you want to live

Katrina (hysterical): No, I need to help my son. He's a little lost. He needs guidance.

Kyle (not backing down, he yells): Lets run

Katrina (following Kyle's lead): You win

(ON their journey toward freedom, they discover a secret tunnel. The tunnel leads to a library where they reunite with Ichabod Crane, Abigail Mills, Jenny Mills, Sarah, Derek, John and Cameron. The rest is history.)


	6. Eye-opening truth

Ichabod's p.o.v

The truth opens my eyes and I know the real you

Rewind back to the start before I lost your heart

Undying describes my faith and our lifelong bond

The moment when everything changes is right now

Hang on, hold onto me

Evanescent mortality

A dawn yet to be born

Red bloody full moon

This endless night within my soul

Returnable random acts of kindness

Everlasting song of gratitude

A list of reasons not to hate you or judge you

Sacred holy fertile ground

Unwritten thoughts

Relieve me

Evolving crystal ball


	7. Lights off, Goodnight

Katrina's p.o.v

Farewell, beautiful fields of gold

Angel of death, please turn off all the lights

Disenchanted unsung hero, fly away from this place known as earth

Elsewhere needs you more than me, child angel

Candle in the wind, goodnight and goodbye forever

A light gone too soon, an epic self destructive tragedy

Dawn of an unborn life, a short-lived romantic comedy

Everlasting darkness covers the land until the hand of time can move again

A dying dreamer wears a crown of thorns

This cross of love is too much to bear

Hope builds a castle in the sky during this time of great loss


	8. It will make no difference

Ichabod's p.o.v

Drifting elsewhere, your footsteps are untraceable

It will make no difference if I speak so I should just surrender

Falling from grace

Faith grows weak fast

Even if I trust you, you will let me down

Rinse yourself and please come clean before the dawn

Eyes of lost hope, a long dead ghost

Nevertheless dust

Church of the nativity

Exceptional bright star

Red bleeding heart of mine

Timeless unwavering devotion

A random act of kindness

It will make no difference if I promise to be your friend and stay with you until the end because you will never change

Nectar of encouraging words

Tender mercies

Your swansong, a carousel ride, one last chance to prove me wrong tonight


	9. Evolutionary Change

Katrina's p.o.v

Sad but true

All good things must come to an early end

Change is on the horizon for me

Ready for a new beginning

Enlightenment can be found through having contentment

Dawn of a new era

Resurrection awakens my curiosity

Eternity awaits me on the otherside

Always have, always will be faithful

My undying devotion speaks volumes to you


	10. Fade away with me

Kyle's p.o.v

We don't have a need for breathing space in this holy sacred

place. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. Wholeheartedly,

I embrace you and warm you up like a bonfire. I am too attached to wanna

let you go. You will never be alone for as long as we break bread together.

We are one tonight and done with sorrow forever. Fade away with me,

beloved ghost of an unborn tomorrow.


	11. Alternative paths

Ichabod's p.o.v

Temporary excitement

Road to nowhere

Armageddon

Valley of death

Endless self sacrifice

Lingering ashes of yesterday

Impossible unachievable pipe dreams

Give me a sign, heaven

Hello again, but we will have to say goodbye soon

Time waits for noone in the end


	12. I cry and bleed for you

Katrina's p.o.v

I cry and bleed for you in this country of poetry.

I try my best to dry your tears. I try my best to

comfort you and support you. You leave my bleeding

heart on the battlefield. Wild horses come and drag you

away from me. Torn worlds apart, I can't give you a hug

in this twilight zone. You build fences that separate us now

and forevermore. Losing sight of the shore, child of the night,

embrace time. However shall you get back home without any

guidance? The fear of not knowing troubles my soul. You can't

hear me on the other side of the great divide. Life is short, its

a delicate heartbreaking piece of art. I am smart enough to not

chase after you. Tiny particles of matter, what could've should've

would've been float in the air. Whatever happened to the days when

you were my friend? I miss the days when I used to be your rock, your

shield. Bittersweet surrender, our final farewell presents us with opportunities

for personal and spiritual growth.


	13. Temporary Separation

Katrina's p.o.v

Hopelessly devoted to you

Empathy goes skin deep

Anytime you need a friend, I am here for you whenever

Through darkness and confusion

Hold me now

I like you until you stop bringing your share to the table

Neverending is this distance between us

Keep the lights on and I will find a way back to you with time


	14. House of Love

Katrina's p.o.v

House of love

Everlasting body of Christ

An unfathomable concept

Life's fragileness

Overflowing sea of blessings

Vainglory

Enlightenment

Reasons to stay alive

Timeless faith

Impending rebirth

Gratitude in the aftermath of longsuffering

One extraordinary bloodline

One dearly beloved silly family of mine

Dazzling bewilderment

A season of change and celebration

Your generosity reopens my heart and I demonstrate hospitality back in return


	15. Outside looking inward

Katrina's p.o.v

Hidden away by clouds

I am on the outside looking inward

Does these awkward silent moments bother you?

Echoes take a step forward toward the abyss

Catch me while you still have energy in your body

I see the real you behind the mask

Don't be in a rush to be gone away because I am not done with you yet

Eyes of great potential

A sunrise that is not worth missing

Redemption's here to stay


	16. Prepare for the inevitable

Katrina's p.o.v

Prepare for the inevitable

Release the doves

Escape from everything that reminded you of hope

Pray or say nomore today

A perfect time to cry is right now

Ramble on, carry on, dream on

Echoes of lost innocence

Fallen angels

Life's unappreciated blessings

End of the world

Constant fear

Take my breath away


	17. Echoes of warfare

Katrina's p.o.v

Shady figure

Headstrong diehard freewill

A trespasser

Dark forces, bloodthirsty dangerous criminals roam the streets in the search for prey

Obvious strange phenomena

Wasted intelligence

Irrecoverable fairy dust

Fallen angels

Innocence lost

God's stubborn children

Untamed wild horses

Reckless rebellious evil spirits

Echoes of warfare and domestic violence


	18. Angels' wings

Song-Wings by Birdy

Sunlight comes creeping in illuminates our skin, we watched the day go by, stories of what we did, it made me think of you, it made me think of you, under a trillion stars we danced on top of cars, took pictures of the stage, so far from where we are, they made me think of you, they made me think of you

Katrina: The Summer of youth, an endless search for enlightenment, inspiration. Birth and death cross paths in this parallel universe where serenity is as fragile as a child. My imagination runs wild with new ideas. Southern hospitality serves as medicine for my soul. Nothing in the world matters whenever we are together. Joy blossoms like a flower before us. Faith gives us the power to overcome circumstances. You are the only one that can reopen my heart and make me smile. I love you wholeheartedly and you know it is true. I walk away from your presence feeling loved and blessed. I can't wait until we talk again. Hope makes my cup to overflow with gratitude twenty four seven.

OH, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side if these wings could fly, oh,damn these walls in the moment, we're ten feet tall and how you told me after it all, we'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

Ichabod: Humble submission, an unavoidable transition. My turning point, learning to become more wiser, content and brings me much needed great relief. Even if I receive bad news, I won't become distressed. Made of steel, my strength can withstand the storms of life. Into the morning and night hours, I will cooperate with you. Southern hospitality serves as food for our souls. Hate has no place in this house of love.

I'm in the foreign state, my thoughts, they've slipped away, my words are leaving me, they caught an airplane because I thought of you, just for the thought of you

Katrina: Burning passion, electric chemistry. Ghetto love, interwoven destinies. New horizons, transitional phrases. Embraceable unborn heartbeats, silent drumbeats. Real life fairytale magic, lingering terms of endearment. Undeniable special divine connection, deep forbidden lust, endless romantic poetry.

OH, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side if these wings could fly, oh,damn these walls in the moment, we're ten feet tall and how you told me after it all, we'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

Ichabod: Raging fire, ageless beauty, goddess of love and war. Eternity's heartbeat, lingering hope, endurable labor pains. Sustained immortality, sacred holy matrimony.

If these wings could fly, oh, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side if these wings could fly

Katrina: Keeper of my destiny, a heart to call my home forever. Real true love, magical enchantment. A sacred covenant, godly blood ties. Imminent fate catch me if you can, euphoria.

oh,damn these walls in the moment, we're ten feet tall and how you told me after it all, we'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

Ichabod: Generational blessing, real true love. Absolute bliss, beautiful state of mind, lighthearted joy. Infinite comic relief, same old good wholesome entertainment. Sounds of celebration, newborn cries and screams of childbirth. Ongoing cycle of transition, wavering faith. One last hurrah, wedding plans.


	19. Colors of the Rainbow

Song: True Colors by Phil Collins

You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged oh I realize its hard to take courage in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small

Katrina: Safe inside your mind, there are secrets. Whenever will you come clean? Eavesdropping helps me to know the truth. Even if you stand on the edge of despair, I will lend a helping hand. Take me as I am and I will never judge you Right on time is your saving grace, silence Unfathomable describes your questionable motives. These bombshells of yours take time to digest. Halfway gone, please hold on in there for a little bit. Under the bridge, there goes our regrets. Rain or sunshine, I love you. Time after time, I support you and vice versa.

But I see your true colors shinning through I see your true colors and thats why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors are beautiful like an rainbow

Kyle: Wide awake, hindsight helps me see where I went wrong. I am strong enough to survive this trial or maybe not. Sorrow visits everyone including me. Persistent perseverance, excitement for something much more greater. Round and round, I go on this carousel ride. Stuck at the crossroads, I am back inside the inferno. Silence resumes until I can find my voice. Today is the day to get work done instead of tomorrow. Even if you don't lend a hand, I won't drown in quicksand Now is the time for me to learn how to stand on my own two feet. Chasing after an endless light, echoes of what could've should've would've been.

Show me a smile then don't be unhappy can't remember when I lost saw you laughing if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up because you know I'll be there

Katrina: Real life Cinderella story, emerging ghost. Amazing ordinary life, lovable precious jewel,endless boring world of solitude. Naturally beautiful moon goddess, a warrior princess, my role model. Easily overlooked great potential talent, rose of the Promiseland, colorful butterfly. Your true calling, confusing road maps, candy-coated blessings. Life's unforeseen surprises, echoes of what could've should've would've been.

and see your true colors shinning through I see your true colors and thats why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors are beautiful oh like an rainbow

Kyle: Helpful resource, eternal internal voice of reason. Look after me and I will take care of you as well. Pastel skies, learning opportunities and milestones. Embraceable joy, a gift of charity, southern hospitality. Effective evangelism, assistance in times of great distress.

such sad eyes take courage now realize when this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear just call me up because you know I'll be there

Katrina: Serenity, eternal quietness. Relax and enjoy the beautiful view, empty wandering mind. Nameless passing shadow, Eden's lost child, Winter's joy. Impending state of surrender, nevertheless contentment, dreamless slumber. A spirit of a champion, newborn determination. Continuous laborious effort, echoes of success. X marks the spot where I found hope and became inspired again.

and see your true colors shinning through I see your true colors and thats why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show just show your true colors true colors true colors are shinning through

Kyle: Saintly holy chosen one, newborn believer. An underdog, goodhearted soldier, extraordinary living testimony. Nevertheless irony, daily perseverance. A student with special needs, incredibly bright star. Lovable prodigy of mine, you are such an inspiration. One day, an education will take us very far in life. Undying describes our desire to be successful.

I see your true colors and thats why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors true colors are beautiful so like an rainbow yeah yeah

Katrina: Holding out for the sunrise, eye-opening revelations. Ashes of a dying dream, life on the sidelines. Old-fashioned beauty, sit still and be quiet. The world I know, oblivion. Undiscovered kingdom of heaven, crossroads of life. Heart of the ocean, amazing grace, salt of the earth. Exceptionally gifted person, just breathe and then experience a rebirth.

Show me your colors show me your colors show me your rainbow thats why I love you

Katrina: Possible potential greatness, a radiant afterglow, the essence of true beauty, learning to live without any makeup or hair extensions. Glorious splendor, newborn hope, a real life fairytale romance. Nature's hidden wonders, unwritten thoughts, emerging shadows. Summer's dawn, enchanted diamond jubilee, a huge victory over cancer. Uncommon uniqueness, an unbreakable strength, a childish faith. A priceless treasure, your down to earth personality intrigues me.

Kyle: You carry the weight of the world just like a scarlet letter. Whenever will things get better for you here on earth? Live to thrive, ordinary plain Jane, rosy fragile one million dollar smile. Independent wild free stallion, run another mile tonight. Glamorous Hollywood starlet, never ever doubt yourself. Indestructible skyscraper, an imperishable courageous spirit. Naturally beautiful goddess, an enchanted young maiden. Radiant princess bride, a new expectant mother. A long pregnant pause, a laborious deeply heartfelt cause, a love with special needs. False hope, an ocean of tears and unanswered prayers. Wavering common sense, earthshaking revelations, a shakable and breakable faith. Nightly goodbye lullaby, a cancerous affliction. An ongoing transition; relapse, remission and recovery. Elastic plastic pink wings of hope, undying songs of celebration. Looking straightforward, we walk toward our destiny.


	20. Endless brainstorm

Katrina's p.o.v

Bring me back to life

Remedy

Artistic

Imagination

New moon

Shining star

The meaning and purpose of life

Open minded

Reach out of the darkness

Magical moments


End file.
